disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabor
Sabor is a leopard who is an antagonist in ''Tarzan''. She is the one who killed Tarzan's parents and Kerchak and Kala's baby. Background of Name In the original Tarzan story by Edgar Rice Burroughs, the meaning of the word "sabor" meant "lioness". This was changed to "leopard", despite the prior existence of a different and quite serviceable Mangani term for leopard (Sheeta). The alteration appears to have been made for two reasons. The first was for factual accuracy; lions are in fact creatures of the veldt, not the jungle as portrayed in Burroughs's tales; in African jungles, the dominant (and only) large predator is indeed the leopard. The second was more aesthetic; Sabor, they felt, is simply a more evocative and interesting word than Sheeta; and in brazilian portuguese, "sabor" means "flavor". Appearances Tarzan In the opening song, "Two Worlds", Sabor kills Tarzan's parents and Kala and Kerchak's child, although off-screen. Kala heres a baby's cry and rushes to Tarzan's old treehouse, to find it in a mess and his parents' bodies lifeless. She finds the baby and cuddles it, when Sabor leaps from a beam and attacks. Kala escapes with Tarzan as Sabor is caught in some rope. Sabor later appears in about the middle of the film, where she attacks the gorillas. Kerchak briefly fights her, but loses. Before Sabor could kill him, Tarzan comes in swinging on a vine, kicking the leopard. During the fight, Sabor knocks the tip off of Tarzan's spear. She gets it on a flimsy covering of a pit. Sabor leaps down on him and they plunge into the pit, and is incidentally impaled on the head of Tarzan's shattered spear as the ape man raises it against the leopard. Tarzan then calls out the famous ape man cry, as he lifts up Sabor's dead body. The Legend of Tarzan Sheeta, the discarded original Burroughs designation, was later used in The Legend of Tarzan show as the name for one of two black panthers that attack together (the name of the other was Noru). Black panthers are actually a color variety of leopards and they do exist in African jungles, although they seem to be rare. In a few episodes, Sabor has been mentioned. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Sabor serves as a mini-boss for Deep Jungle and is fought four times (although the third fight can be avoided). When Sora first arrives in the Deep Jungle, he falls into a wooden tree house and meets Sabor immediately. Being too weak after the fall, Sabor takes a jump on him, but Tarzan comes to the rescue just in time. He then appears at the Camp in an attempt to kill Sora, Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy. He appears at the camp again after Clayton attempts to kill Terk. When Sora and his friends go to confront Clayton, they encounter Sabor one final time at the Bamboo Thicket and he is finally defeated and killed. Afterwards, the world's accessory is obtained, the White Fang. Sabor's attacks are non-elemental, forward dash that acts as a tackle with fangs and claws. If you stay in front of him, he will also be prompted to swipe you with his claws. His speed in battle cannot be matched, and his leaps across the fighting grounds allow his to make risk-free, long range attacks. Using Dodge Roll to avoid these lunges is the best way to protect yourself. After he charges, make sure to attack his with a three-hit combo, and then remember to Dodge Roll yourself out of the way, so that he doesn't have any more time to attack you. Using Guard against his attacks is occasionally a better option as it is easier to execute, with fewer risks, and it will give Sora more experience. Don't fret if you don't get through the first battle - win or lose, the outcome will be about the same. However, do pay attention to the rest of your battles with Sabor. In Sabor's final battle (in the Bamboo Thicket) he will jump out of sight, and jump back into the arena at a different location. It is impossible to keep an eye on his, so utilizing the Lock-On function is the best way to assure he does not get a surprise attack in. In all cases, if you have not trained Sora well enough, do be sure to heal often. If you send him flying, start using magic until he is back in striking range. Trivia * Despite being a leopard, Sabor was portrayed in a very stylized way, with a body and head with strange angles, very long thin fangs, and scarce spots unlike those of a real leopard. This design contrasts sharply with that of other characters in the movie (like Kerchak) who were designed on a relatively more realistic style. As usual in film depictions of big cats, Sabor's roars are a mixture of sounds of several felines, including leopards and tigers, but especially cougars. Gallery 1sabor13.jpg|Sabor fights Tarzan 1sabor14.jpg 1sabor15.jpg|Sabor's dead body being lifted by Tarzan dec87.gif|Sabor Category:Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Tarzan Characters Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters